


Dangan Ronpa Remix: Sting of Despair

by GoblinKingOwO



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, all the stuff youd expect from dr tbh, no hpa no canon stuff, oh its a totally new universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinKingOwO/pseuds/GoblinKingOwO
Summary: "Are you sure this is safe?""Would I ever lie to you?""Well… no, but I'm still sort of nervous about doing this, I guess. You said it hasn't been tested before...""It'll all be fine, I promise.""... Okay, I… I trust you."-A fangan of it's own universe, follow 16 students who thought they were attending a talent university for excellent young adults, only to get bullied by a fucking bee. How iconic of them.Now with official artwork being done by mimibruh on tumblr!
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue: Start

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"Well… no, but I'm still sort of nervous about doing this, I guess. You said it hasn't been tested before..."

"It'll all be fine, I promise."

"... Okay, I… I trust you."  
-  
Koki Okubo's world was a dark and static-filled one, and yet, he had never felt safer than he had in that void. He didn't know how long this little world had existed, but he didn't mind. In fact, it was the whole waking up deal that was upsetting for him.

His safe, empty darkness came to an end as a gentle, feminine voice called out to him, making him stir slightly. He felt a hand grip his shoulder, before his entire body began to shake back and forth in what he could only assume was a rough attempt to wake him up. Instinctively, his hands shot out, shoving the offender away as a few tired grumbles slipped out of his mouth. He barely registered the sound of them hitting the ground, and then standing back up again.

"Ow! Rude! Wake up already!"

"Ugh… noooo… five more minutes, mom… I'm sleeppppyy..."

A harsh pinch to his side shocked him up with a small yelp, and he whined like a fussy toddler as he squinted up at his attacker… who just so happened to NOT be his mother… and just so happened to be a very pretty girl, which made him wish he could erase that interaction entirely, as her green eyes met his own purple ones.

"Good, you're up." The white-haired (or was it just a very light shade of green? He couldn't tell, not with the Sun shining right into his eyes.) girl's annoyed face pulled back into a delighted smirk as she stood up to her full height, which he guessed to be about average, give an inch or two.

"Oh- hey- err… sorry for- Yeah, haha…" His face felt hot, which he guessed was from the mortification he felt. It was just his luck that he embarrassed himself in front of a cute girl. He decided he'd rather stare at the ground through his purpley-black bangs than make eye contact with the girl he had shoved to the ground in a fit of sleepy anger.  
"It's fine. I'm just glad you're up now. You had me a little worried there for a second, you did hit your head pretty hard." She spoke as if they were good friends, which was rather confusing, considering he had never met this girl before in his entire life.

"I did?" He rubbed the back of his head, frowning at the painful bump that was beginning to form.

"You don't remember? Did you hit your head that hard? Maybe I should get the teacher." She reached down and grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling him onto his feet with one swift tug before he could protest. She was incredibly strong for a girl of her height and build. "He should be able to tell if it's serious or not."

He winced, feeling his head throb at the sudden motion. "Owch…"

"Whoops, my bad." She patted him on the shoulder, rather roughly. "My name's Yuna Tsutsui, can you remember your name?"

"Uh, yeah, Koki Okubo…"

"That's good! I'm the Ultimate Journalist, what's your talent?"

He frowned, and tried to think back to what his acceptance letter from the university had said… but all that came up was static emptiness… and then an almost searing pain, one that made his eyes tear up from the rushing pain. "I… dunno?"

"Eh? You forgot your own talent? That's pretty bad."

"What… exactly happened to me? The last thing I remember was walking into class…"

"Well, to put a somewhat long story short, the teacher did an oopsie while bringing us here, and you tripped, and fell, and smacked your head into a tree… and then a rock. I'm surprised you're even coherent, to be honest. You've been out for… I'd say half an hour? You missed the school's mission speech and a tour of the campsite."

"Huh… just my luck, but I'm sure I'll remember what my talent was once this headache wears off… It can't be that serious, can it?"  
"Maybe you should see the professor, just in case."

"Yeah, that's probably, uh, a really good idea."

"Right, he went that way." She turned on her heel, and motioned for him to follow as she walked towards a small crowd of who he guessed were their classmates. He still felt a little confused about the whole ordeal, but he figured that maybe it was best to just not question it… even though he felt a little offended that they had just left him there unconscious while they went on with orientation and all that. Assholes.

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess you don't remember our professor? Am I right?"

"Did they introduce themself already?"

"... That was the first thing he did."

"Oh- uh…" He rubbed at his bump, which throbbed dully at the back of his head. "So, why exactly are we at a camp anyways?"

"Mr. Fuwashika said it was a special class trip for us to bond with each other. I don't really get it either, but it's best to not argue with the teacher over these kinds of things."

"Fuwashika? That's kind of a funny name-"

"Hey, hey, there he is! Mr. Fuwashika! We need some help!"

Within seconds, a small plush deer appeared in front of them. It was colored like a deer typically would be, with two little antlers sticking out of its head, and a pastel pink tie resting on its chest. Questions shot through his head at top speeds, but before he could voice any of them, the small deer jumped right up to make eye contact with him.  
"You're the one who hit his head, right? I need to give you a check-up at once! I can't risk you getting hurt here if you're brain-damaged, you know! I can't afford a lawsuit from your family, you know!"

He(?) grabbed the front of his gray hoodie, tugging him down to the deer's eye level, before beginning to examine him.

As Fuwashika poked at his eyes and squished his cheeks, he wondered if this was some kind of prank. This thing being a teacher… that couldn't be realistic, could it? Surely the University had actual professors, right? Right?

He glanced quizzically at Yuna who only shrugged in response, not really seeming bothered by any of this. He wondered if he was in some strange coma dream, or maybe on drugs. The plush deer prodding at his face pointed towards drugs. Don’t do drugs, kids.

"Hm, seems to be just a mild concussion."

He winced as the plush deer smacked an ice pack onto his head. "Ow…"

"Now, now. You should recover within a week, but if it gets worse, I'll have to send you home!"

"U- Uhm… got it? Thanks, sir?"

The deer perked up, a soft smile on his face. "Why don't you two go play with your new friends now? I've got to get meal preparations done with." He stuffed a lollipop and sticker into Koki's hands, before scurrying off, leaving him more confused than ever.

He slowly stood up, cringing at the grass and dirt on his knees. "Yuck…"

"It's just a little dirt, at least you got free candy out of it." Yuna's voice took on a teasing tone as she spoke. "Come on, you heard him, we'd better go say hello to everyone now that you're up."

"Uh, right. There's 15 others, right?"

Yuna's smile disappeared as a confused expression took its place. "15?"  
"... Right, 14. For some reason I thought there were 17 of us… I guess I'm bad at math or something like that."

"Maybe you were counting Mr. Fuwashika?"

A nagging feeling in his gut told him that her explanation wasn't quite right, but he couldn't figure out why, so he shut that feeling up by promptly starting to eat his free lollipop. It was butterscotch flavored, unfortunately. He had known someone who had loved butterscotch, but he himself had never been the biggest fan.

"Yeah, I was." He looked at the group of students, wondering who they should speak to first as he stuffed the sticker into his hoodie's pocket. They all seemed so… Strange, if he was being completely honest, and it made him a little nervous about approaching any of them.

But he had to, so with a deep breath in, he headed off towards the crowd.


	2. Introductions: Seamstress and Rockstar

INTRODUCTION: AYAKA IKEDA

He decided to approach the tall, somewhat plain looking girl that stood quite a distance from most of the crowd. Yuna walked close behind him.

"Uh, hello?"

The girl stared down at the grass, only glancing upwards for half-seconds at a time. From what he could glimpse of her eyes, they were a unique pink-blue gradient, a stark contrast to her long, plain, black hair, tied back into a simple, low ponytail that reached down to her waist.

"Maybe we should just go." Yuna crossed her arms, sounding just a little impatient.

"W- Wait… Uhm, h- hello." The tall girl finally spoke up, her voice sounding shaky and soft. "I'm… A- Ayaka Ikeda, and w- well, I'm the Ultimate Seamstress…"

He smiled at her, glad that he wasn’t the most awkward for once. "I'm Koki Okubo, and that's Yuna."

"Yuna Tsutsui, to be exact."

"R- Right, the journalist… I read your reviews for th- the best shops to buy my materials from…" 

"Ehehe~ Well, it's always nice meeting one of my readers." She uncrossed her arms, a smile gracing her features again. "Koki can't exactly remember his talent since, you know, he hit his head pretty hard earlier, but I figured that someone here has to have at least heard of him before."

"U- Um… his name is familiar, but I don't know why, I'm sorry…" She gave Yuna a vulnerable and apologetic look, and Koki took note of the fact that her face held a red hue across the cheeks, which hadn't been there before.

"Hey, it's fine, it'll come back to me soon! I think…"

Ayaka glanced at him with what seemed to be suspicion in her eyes, though it was quickly replaced with concern... maybe he was just imagining things.

"B- But if there's anything else you need, I'd be happy to help."  
"Thanks. It was nice meeting you."

"Y- You too."

Koki rubbed his head, feeling awkward about the encounter, but not really wanting to be rude.

"We'd better talk to someone else now." He sighed, earning back the journalist's attention.

"Oh, yeah, absolutely, let's get." She waved goodbye to Ayaka as the duo headed off to the next classmate.  
-=-  
INTRODUCTION: SHINJI SOGA

The next of his classmates to catch his eye was an eccentric and edgy type of guy. The brightness of his hair and loudness of his voice made him stand out, even from a distance.

As he and Yuna headed over to him, he grinned and leaned back against one of the many trees scattered across the campsite. "Hey babes, ya' lookin' for an autograph?"

He clicked his tongue and fired off fingerguns in a swift manner, before running a pale hand through his messy-cute blue hair. It was an electric shade- one that matched his personality while contrasting his blood-red eyes. It brought one thought to mind, at least, to Koki’s. 

‘Tryhard’

"Uhhh, autograph, wh-" Koki squeaked as he was dragged in close, barely registering the feeling of a Black Sharpie™️ scribbling against his skin.

"There! All done, no need to thank me~ It's always a joy providing for my lovely fans~"

He looked down, squinting at the writing on his arm.

"It's not everyday that you get to meet the greatest rock sensation of all time!"

The writing on his arm read:

"Have nice dreams, preferably ones with me in em! - Shinji", with a winky face hastily scribbled below it.

A terrible attempt to flirt. He had chosen to write THAT on his arm. In PERMANENT marker.

"Uhhh, yeah, thanks so much…"

Shinji turned towards Yuna. "I'll take it that you want one too~? No worries, there's enough of me to go around!"

"Mhm~ maybe some other time, I hate to miss out on an autograph from the ENTIRE band."

"Aw, that's a shame. I'll hold you to it though."

"Er…"

"Right, I'm Yuna Tsutsui."

"And I'm Koki Okubo, as for my talent, I don't really-"

"So, what's it like getting to meet someone as radical as the Ultimate Rockstar himself? I can see just how excited you are!"

Yuna squinted at him.

"Right… you're much more than I expected you to be." She glanced back at Koki. "How about you let me give you an exclusive interview sometime?"

"A'course, wouldn't want one from anyone other than you~ You can even bring your friend along, I love jammin’ with fans~"

"Uh, Ultimate Rockstar?"

"Oh, c'mon man, don't say you've never heard of me!"

"I- I'm sorry! I don't really… listen to a lot of rock music."

"You're breakin' my heart here!" Shinji whined, rather dramatically. "Sooo not metal of you, bro."

"Uh-"

Shinji crossed his arms, mouth forming a slight pouting pose. "I'm the lead guitarist of the Electrik Frights, y'know, the most popular rock band on Earth?"

"Sounds a little familiar…"

"Go easy on the poor guy, he just hit his head hard enough to cause an instant knockout. Try jarring his memory." Yuna sighed.  
"Our most popular song has been at the top of the charts for the past 4 months! You've had to have heard it at least once!"

"Maybe? I mean, probably…"

"Well, it's about a guy in a haunted love hotel who wakes up to a sexy ghost givin' him-"

"OKAY! OKAY! I remember it!" Koki felt his face go red again. What the actual fuck kind of songs did this guy write?

"Hah! I knew it! Even the nerds love me!"

Actually, he had only said that so he wouldn't have to hear the song... But he was kind of afraid of shattering this guy's ego by now…

"Uh, Yuna and I should go greet other people now... Nice meeting you, I guess."

"Nice meetin' you too, I'm lookin' forward to seeing your faces everyday~"

He and Yuna headed off after that, looking for the next classmate to introduce themselves to. Koki hoped his face would return to normal by then.


	3. Introductions: Scholar and Models

INTRODUCTION: YAMA MASUDA

After meeting such an eccentric person, Koki figured that the next person he spoke to should be the most normal-looking one in sight. With that in mind, he walked towards an average-looking girl, clad in what looked to be a typical uniform (which was oddly formal, since the university didn’t have a uniform). Her blonde hair was worn up in an elegant bun, it’s bright color contrasting her darker skintone.

“Errr… Hello, miss?”

“My name is Yama Masuda. I am the Ultimate Scholar, and you?” Her manner of speaking seemed overly proper as well, with not a single waver in her tone.

“Uh, Koki Okubo, and that’s Yuna-”

Yama gave Yuna a strange look. Almost… annoyed? “Yes, the journalist. I guess they allow any fool into the academy, hm?”

Yuna crossed her arms, a slight frown on her face. “I’m an Ultimate too, miss.”

Koki suddenly felt nervous and awkward.

“Well, it’s just that the media only ever tells lies and exaggerates stories to spread fear. So it’d make more sense for you to be an Ultimate Terrorist, or for you to not have been scouted at all.”

“... Terrorist? Dude, I mostly just interview celebrities, what’s this fake news nonsense all about?”

This is not what he had hoped for. “Uh… clearly you’ve heard of Yuna, but, uh, by any chance, do I ring any bells? I kind of can’t remember my talent very well, concussion and all that.”  
“I’m afraid not, but it’ll come back to you sometime soon. You may have hit your head quite hard, but I doubt it was enough to completely erase such a specific memory.”

“Alright, uh-”

“Oh? So do you have any advice on who we should ask next? I don’t think my own thoughts would be very useful right now, considering all us journalists do is lie.”

Koki cringed at Yuna’s obvious passive-aggressiveness. “Uhm, why don’t you go ahead and see if anyone at all recognizes my name?”

Yuna’s eye twitched a little, and he winced, probably wasn’t the best way he could’ve handled that, but he didn’t want it to escalate into a full-blown argument. She left without another word, though her expression said enough for him to know she’d chew him out for that at a later point.

“S- So, do you actually hate journalists…?”

“I don’t hate anyone. Hatred requires a preoccupation with the subject in question, and the only thing that occupies my mind is my studies.”

“But… do you really think they’re all liars?”

“For the most part, yes, though if I was shown evidence stating otherwise, I’d be inclined to change my opinion. As a scholar, I value facts and evidence above all else.”

“Right… I should go, uh, go catch up with her.”

“Goodbye then.”

“Bye…”

He went off in search of Yuna, still a little nervous about how that interaction had played out. Sure, Yama acted like a boomer, but whatever “facts” she claimed to follow must be pretty damn convincing. He just hoped Yuna wasn’t too mad about that.

-=-  
INTRODUCTION: UMI AND FUMIYO ASARI

When he finally caught up to Yuna, she was talking to two mostly-identical girls, who he presumed were twins, but he also just bonked the shit out of his head, so, you know. The girls were almost exact in their style and appearance, though there was a noticeable difference between their heights. From where he stood, the one with her long, dull pink hair down was just a few inches taller than the one with the cutesy side-tail... Was that sort of thing normal for identical twins? He didn't really know.

The taller one seemed less interested in the conversation than her sister did, her dark blue eyes drifting over to him as he carefully approached.

"I'm guessing your chat with Miss Fake News ended well?" Yuna's tone was sharp. He winced a little.

"She- Uh- Well, she just-"

"Heyyy! That's him right?" The smaller sister spoke, her twin looking away from him.

"Yep, he forgot his whole talent, now we're trying to see if anyone recognizes him."

"Traaaagic, you really did hit your head hard! Your face is all ugly and smashed up!"

And out the door went his self-esteem, hello self-consciousness, old friend.

"Umi... That's kind of mean. I think he's sorta cute."

Okay, +2 self-esteem points. He made a mental note that this taller one was the nice one.

"He's got an alright face." Not the best compliment, but at least Yuna wasn't calling him ugly or anything.

"Thanks... uh."

"I went ahead and asked them about you, but Umi says they've never heard of you. You're quite the niche, huh?"

"W- Well, he could be something less media-focused... maybe a supervisor or manager? He seems organized enough..." Yeah, she was quickly becoming one of his favorite classmates.

"He's boring enough to be, like, a scientist or something. Mister Quiet-blushyface doesn't really seem focused enough to be the boss of anyone."

"Wouldn't really say he's boring," Yuna smiled, almost teasingly. "He did do that epic faceplant earlier."

Great, this was middle school all over again.

"Uhh... I'm right here."

"R- Right! Sorry if Umi offended you," She pouted a bit. "We're working on that."

"I was just joking around, you're no fun, Fu~ mi~ yo~"

"You can't be mean to our classmates, don't be a butthead."

"Wowwww, rude much? But fiiine, have it your way."

Umi and Fumiyo seemed like an interesting duo, kind of reminded him of his own sibling... He wondered what his younger brother was up to these days.

"Oh, uh, what exactly are your talents?" Better not get lost in thought yet.

"Finally! Fuu-fuu, you know the drill!"

The twins... popped into matching poses, throwing up peace signs and bumping their hips together...

Yuna slowly clapped, and he followed her lead.

"Anyways! Nice meeting you~! Fuu and I gotta go find some shade and shelter, we weren't made for the heat and bugs, it's just kind of, ew."

"Uh, alright, see you two later..." He looked around as the girls exchanged quick goodbyes.  
"So, where to next?" Yuna was back to a good mood, but...

"Hey, um, I'm sorry. 'Bout not taking your side-"

"It's chill. Don't stress it."

"... Are you sure?"

"I'm already over it. 'Sides, you hit your head and all that. I don't expect you to be at 100% today, y'know?"

"Yeah, I guess, but still..."

"We're cool, dude, where to next?"

"Oh, uh, how about this way?"


	4. Introductions: NEET and Voice Actress

INTRODUCTION: AKINORI KISHAE

On their way to their next classmate, Koki ended up nearly tripping over… someone. It wasn’t his fault, of course, how would he have known that someone had just decided to plop face down into the grass?

“Uh… Hello?”

“Mmrrr...”

“Is he asleep…?” Yuna nudged him with her foot.

“Nooo, I’m comfyyy, I don’t wanna do an introooo!” His whining was muffled by, well, the dirt he was lying in.

“Come on now, at least say hello.”

The boy lifted his head up, squinting at Yuna.

“Okaaaayy… Hold on…” He slowly rose to his feet, stretching out with a loud yawn, before slouching over and rubbing at his eyes. It was quite noticeable right off the bat that he was really short. “Hi… Can I lay back down now?”

“... Could we get your name, maybe your talent too?”

“Mm… Akinori Kishae… Ultimate NEET… Noooow can I lay back down?”

“Uh… I guess?” Koki sighed. “Just curious… How are you a NEET if you’re attending a University?”

“Oh… I dunno, maybe they don’t count homeschooling, or coming here as education.”

“I guess that makes sense…”

“Huh, I’m not trying to be rude, but… is your talent just, doing nothing?” Yuna spoke a little softer, maybe to try and avoid offending him/

“Kinda, I run a youtube for reviewing games and animes I like? I didn’t really read the letter, I just came cuz my sister wanted me to.”

“Ah. Well, it’s nice meeting you, Akinori. I’m Yuna and that’s Koki, have you heard of us before?”

“Mm, Koki sounds a bit familiar, but not you.”

“Huh?!” Koki perked up at that.

“Yeah, my big sis has talked about you before…”

“What did she say?”

“Don’t remember… I’m tired…”

“But-” He was cut off by the sound of soft snoring.

“Damn, he fell asleep just like that? That fast? I’m kind of impressed.”

“... Uh-huh…”

“Hey, don’t worry, we’ll just ask him about it later.”

He followed her towards the next person, though he felt somewhat irritated. He’d already met half his class, yet not a single one of them had been of much help... Maybe he’d have better luck later.  
-=-  
INTRODUCTION: RISU HIROI

Yeah, he was definitely starting to feel pretty sick of going from person to person, after all, he’d never really been big on social events like this… not to mention he still had like, 8 classmates, left to talk to. Fuck.

At least the next two people were together, and not too far from Akinori, his legs were starting to ache… 

The next two were a formal-looking girl, not too much taller than Akinori, and a quite irritated looking guy, who had a small bird on his shoulder. Guess he and Yuna really were the only two normal ones.

Yuna went ahead with introducing them, and telling them about his situation as he caught his breath. Fuck, he was regretting all those times he skipped P.E in high school, all this walking was going to be the death of him.

“Okubo, yes?”

“Huh- Oh, yep, that’s me…”  
The girl smiled, her lips were… a dark shade of red, but it looked strange on her, mostly due to her height and frame. It was well-done, all her makeup, but it still seemed weird, kinda like a little kid digging in their mom’s beauty kit. Her hair didn’t really help with the kid image, with it’s simple pigtail style, and it was a light grey… He’d never really seen someone so young with that hair color… Though, halfway through, it was clearly dyed a dark blue. Hm.

“Risu Hiroi, please refer to me as just Hiroi though.”

Last name only was a bit formal for classmates, but he figured it was best to not question her, and just go along with it.

“Alright, uh, your name sounds pretty familiar… You’re one of the main roles from Star Girl, aren’t you?”

“Only fitting for an Ultimate Voice Actress to play a lead role in the most popular anime~ I’m not surprised you recognized me, I do have quite the fanbase.”

“Yeah, I can imagine… Everyone loves a good villain, yeah?”

“Mhm~ You understand… I suppose I should take my leave now though, and let Yamazaki have his turn to talk. Goodbye, this was a nice little chat.”

And she walked away, towards a large log building, without even leaving him a chance to say goodbye himself.

“Guess she got hungry, pretty sure that’s the dining hall.” And there Yuna was, breaking away from her conversation with Yamazaki.

“Guess so…”


	5. Introductions: Falconer, Heir and Maid

INTRODUCTION: NORIO YAMAZAKI

“I’m still here, y’know.” An impatient tone snapped both him and Yuna back to the remaining part of the duo. “Norio Yamazaki, Ultimate Falconer.”

The pink-haired boy’s voice was sharp and irritated, and he had… well, a bit of a resting bitch face going on, his brown eyes rolled back with annoyance.

“Uh… Hi…” He had no clue what to say to this guy, and he didn’t wanna piss him off… Maybe the bird was his best bet. “Uhm, what’s their name?” 

“... Princess. She’s a juvenile Great Horned Owl.” Norio tilted his head to the side, allowing Princess to nuzzle against his neck and jaw, his face relaxed. “Too young to start any intense training, but I refuse to go anywhere without her.”

“She’s, uh, cute.”

“Not cute!” Okay, so he didn’t like ‘cute’. “She’s tough, don’t you dare belittle her!”

“A- Ah, sorry! I just meant… N- Nevermind, you’re right.”

“Hmph, course I am.”

Yuna sighed. “Alright, calm down, he didn’t mean anything bad by that.”

Norio crossed his arms, and Koki took it as a sign they were about to have a repeat of what went down with Yama… So, he awkwardly chuckled.

‘Hey, Yuna? I’m kinda hungry… maybe we should check out that dining hall, um… My head still hurts too and I don’t think the heat is helping…”

“... Oh, of course, we’ll head there then.” She squinted at Norio. “Seeya.”

“Bye then.”

He started walking away as fast as he could, Yuna trailing behind as they went towards the dining hall.

“I think the rest of our class is in there anyways, so this should be pretty convenient. Lunchtime, y’know?”

“Y- Yeah… Lunch. Plus, maybe we can find an ice pack…”

“Hm, there should be one there, maybe a map of the campgrounds too, so if not, we can look for an infirmary or clinic.” 

He didn’t really respond, just letting her talk as they headed there. He was just glad to get out of the Sun, and maybe rest his legs.

-=-  
INTRODUCTIONS: ANZAI INABA AND YUSUKE SAKIMOTO

The dining hall was amazing, mostly because of the air conditioning and comfortable chairs. It had taken only five seconds upon entrance for Koki to slam himself into a seat, wheezing from all the damn walking they had done.

Yuna slid into the seat next to him, stretching her back against the chair and extending her arms out for a somewhat satisfying, but gross “Crrk!” noise as her elbows popped. 

Across from them sat a formal-looking boy, soft pink hair carefully styled for a business-casual appearance, and the tips of his mouth perked up into a small smile.

“Hello, Anzai Inaba, I don’t believe I’ve introduced myself to the two of you yet. I’m here as the Ultimate Heir, and the two of you?” Despite the friendliness of his tone, and the sweet smile he had, something in his blue eyes seemed vaguely threatening, and Koki found himself leaning back and shrinking down in his chair.

He let Yuna handle the introductions again, and instead focused on the girl heading towards their little table, a cup of tea in her hand.. He wondered how she was carrying such a hot mug so quickly, especially in her sleeveless, short dress. Personally, he’d be worried about spilling the contents on himself and getting burnt, but she had a quick and graceful pace, setting the mug down in front of Anzai within just a few seconds of having entered the room. 

“Your drink, Inaba.” Her voice was sharp, at least towards Anzai, before she turned to address him, visibly perking up. He barely had time to catch her accent, probably parisian in origin, if he had to guess.

“Hello~ Are you another one of my classmates~? I’m Yusuke, Yusuke Sakimoto, to be exact~ I’m sure the outfit gives it away, at least, I hope it does since I sort of handmade it- But that aside I’m the Ultimate Maid~!” She leaned over a bit, the white pearls around her neck clacking together as she ruffled Koki’s hair without any sort of hesitation or consideration for the fact that they were total strangers to one another. “It’s so nice to meet you~!”

“A- Ah- ” He immediately averted his eyes, her dress’s neckline was quite… revealing, and he didn’t want to stare directly at a girl’s chest even if it WAS in his face, he didn’t want to be seen as a pervert…

“Yusuke, dearie, you’re all over the poor boy.” Anzai looked away, and Koki wondered if that was jealousy he heard in his tone. Was sort of difficult to focus on that though, with his face heating up again.

“Oh? You’re right, I should definitely say hi to Miss Yuna too~ Even if she was the first person I introduced myself to.” She pulled away from him, and he took the time to memorize her appearance. Not for… any weird reasons, but just so he’d be able to remember her name. 

Her hair was a semi-messy bundle of purple curls, not very long, in fact, it barely reached her shoulders, but it was impressively identical in color to her eyes. Her lips were painted black, and her eyes were dolled up in a pretty eyeliner-drawn design… Most interesting though, was her dress. She had handmade it? It looked pretty identical to something you’d see in a saucier movie, with the ends of the lacey white skirt contrasting well with the brown fishnets she wore. 

“Ah… you made your dress yourself? It’s uh, really well-done.”

“Oh! Aren’t you the sweetest little thing? I did make it myself, it wasn’t too difficult since I’ve had many years of practice. It’s really a shame that most companies don’t make anything cute, or even just somewhat pretty in sizes bigger than large.”

Yuna smiled. “Yeah, get what you mean, women’s fashion sucks, you know how long it took me to find a skirt with pockets? And real pockets at that, not the fake ones…”

“Fake pockets…?”

“Hah, don’t worry about it.”

“Alright… uh.” He couldn’t get much of a word in after that, the two girls starting up their own conversation about clothing struggles… He was starting to feel grateful for his plain black sweater and shorts.

Anzai sighed. “Right, seems like the ladies have grouped up, if you’re looking to introduce yourself to everyone, I believe there’s some people in the back, and another two in the kitchen. Since I’ve chatted with you, it’d only be fair for you to fetch me a snack if you head there.”

“Okay… Uh, I guess so.” He stood up, feeling a little uneasy about approaching someone on his own, and he didn’t really see much of a point in doing this, since he’d already given up on someone recognizing him or his talent, but hey, he had said hi to almost everyone, no reason to stop now.

And towards the kitchen he went. Might as well grab Anzai his snack first.


	6. Introductions: Comedian and Butcher

Introduction: Marise Murata, Shino Oyama

The kitchen smelled of spices, which, despite it’s wonderful smell, was a pain in the ass for Koki’s allergies. He could already feel his nose starting to twitch.

Repressing a sneeze, he went straight for the pantry door, reaching out for a box of some fancy-looking name brand chocolates. Anzai hadn’t specified a snack, so he went for the safest option. After all, who doesn’t like chocolate?

Right as he grabbed the box, a force crashed against his back, and arms wrapped around his waist. An embarrassing squeak echoed out in the spacious pantry as the box slipped out of his grasp, crashing to the ground. 

“Hi! Hello! You’re the guy who smacked his head earlier! I was kinda worried you wouldn’t get up! But you did, so hi! I’m Marise, Marise Murata! I’m here as an Ultimate Comedian! Isn’t that cool? I think it’s cool!” Marise spoke faster than he could process, clinging onto him like she had been glued on. It was… difficult trying to respond.

“H-”

“I overheard Yuna talking to Mr. Inaba, sorry for eavesdropping, but I saw you walk in and was like ‘oh my god, that’s the bonk guy!’ and I was just so excited to meet you!” She released him from her tight grasp, bouncing a few steps back. “You seemed a little down, plus you hit your head reeeeal hard, so I figured you needed a hug, right? Right!”

“Yeah, uh, thanks but-”

“You’re welcome! Always happy to help!”

“I didn’t-”

“Again, super nice to meet youuu!” Man, this girl sure was excited. She was practically hopping up and down as she spoke, glasses shifting back and forth across her nose, and her blonde curls bouncing against her shoulders.

It was clear to him that she wasn't going to give him any chance to speak, so he decided he'd just stare at and judge her questionable fashion choices.

She had on a Minecraft hoodie, styled after one of it's mobs, the explodey one? He had never played the game… but the hoodie was completely unzipped, showing off a teal hawaiian shirt, that combined with her colorful jeans to give her a bright and childlike appearance. 

"Hey, hey! Have you met Shi yet? I don't think you have, I should introduce you to him!"

"Shi?"

"He's in the freezer right now~ Hope you can handle the cold!"

"Ah-"

And just like that, he was pulled to the opposite side of the kitchen, towards the walk-in cooler and freezer.

Whatever cooling technology it used was definitely ahead of its time- He was already shivering from the cold air, and he hadn't even touched the door yet.

Marise let go of him, stuffing her fists into her pockets. "Shiiiiinooooo, how's the stock count going?"

The door swung open, and the buffest man Koki had ever seen stepped out. Like, he was so buff that he was having trouble pulling his focus away from his massive arms. Jesus Christ, this guy could probably snap him in half without even breaking a sweat.

Shino was tall too, with even more inches added on by his somewhat spiked crimson hair. His eyes were the same hue as his hair, with both also matching the gloves he wore. His outfit wasn't colorful at all, a thankful contrast to Marise's disastrous wardrobe. Just a plain brown shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with black slacks and a stained white apron, all of these, and his slightly darkened skin tone helped to give him a warm appearance. 

"Stock? Seems good. Fuwadude wasn't kidding when he said our food supplies were pretty much endless." Shino chuckled, turning to him as he wiped water off his hands, onto his apron. "You're the guy who decided to knock himself out before orientation, right? Can't blame ya, it was fucking boring, heh."

Koki frowned.

"Aww, come on now, ain't any reason to pout." He grinned, showcasing his oddly sharp teeth. "I think the clumsiness is charmin', how's your head though? Can't imagine you'd be able to just walk off a nasty bonk like that."

"... Well, I've got a bit of a headache, and my memory feels kinda fuzzy. I haven't been able to remember my talent, as bad as, uh, that might sound…"

"Mhm…"

"Shino's a real expert on natural remedies! He was telling me all about essential oils a second ago!" Marise beamed as she spoke, man, her energy never seemed to run out.

"Essential oils…?"

"Don't word it like that Mari, you're gonna make him think I'm a goddamned Karen. But, yeah, I'd say you should eat something high in magnesium, then settle down for tea and a nap. Your memory might come back once you get rid of the headache for good." 

"Oh, thanks for the advice… Uh, high in magnesium?'

"Try avocado and nuts. Don't fill up though, I'm cooking a kick-ass dinner tonight, and I'd better see ya there!"

"Alright- Uh… Thanks. I'm Koki Okubo, and you?"

"Shino Oyama! Nice to fuckin' meet you dude. Ultimate Butcher."

No surprise there, he supposed.

"I should go get Anzai his snack now…"

"Ah, that pompous little fucker? Won't kill him to have to get off his ass and grab himself a bag of chips or something."

"W- Well, I already told him I would get him something…" 

"Oh! Oh! I can bring him the snack for you? You still hafta say hi to Soi and Tsu!" Marise didn't even give him the chance to object, just turned and skipped back to the pantry.

"She's real full of energy, huh? It's refreshin', most the folks here are all quiet and chill. Pretty fuckin' boring, if I'm allowed to be honest with ya."

"Uh…"

"I'd better plan out that dinner now, try not to let Toadass intimidate you, he's being real dickish."

"...Toadass? Alright, I'll… go now. Nice meeting you."

Shino grabbed his hand, shaking it roughly enough to shake him up and down. "Nice meeting ya too! Cya tonight!"

He stumbled off as soon as the butcher let him go, heading towards where he recalled the final two of his classmates being.

Both Marise and Shino seemed to be full of enthusiasm, though Shino's foul mouth was kinda shocking. He liked most of his class so far, only a couple of people standing out as bothersome… 

He left the kitchen, and headed to the final two.


	7. Introductions: Painter and Gang Leader

Introduction: Tsutomo Toda and Soichiro Watari

The final two were sitting in the back of the dining hall, all alone together, the smaller of the two cheerfully rambling to his companion as he fiddled with some colorful rubber bands.

He had soft blue hair, with pink and yellow streaks spread around, with dark brown eyes. His outfit seemed to give away his talent- an artist of some sort, Koki assumed, with his lavender sweater, brown paint-stained apron, and grey pants. As he got closer, he noticed a grey bracelet on his wrist, with the letters "TT+SW" sewn on…. Aw. He had always wanted a bracelet like those…

His friend(?) on the other hand had black hair with faded grey tips that matched his silver eye. A bandage was wrapped around his left eye, leaving only his right one visible, and a variety of similar bandages were wrapped all around him, in different visible spots- like his hands and neck. His outfit seemed to be just as gloomy as him- a large black jacket over a plain white shirt, with a silver bandana tied around his upper arm (He was pretty sure that was a gang thing, actually….). His black pants seemed worn out- like his matching boots. 

"Er, hi." He hadn't noticed til he was standing in front of him, but holy shit, the gloomy one was tall. What the fuck? That had to be illegal, being that fucking tall. What the fuck. "I'm Koki Okubo… Can't really remember the talent part but, um, I'm working on that?"

The tall one stared him down, and he couldn't lie, it was really fucking intimidating. Not that he was easily scared, but this man was twice his size and that one eye staring a hole right through him was just... not really pog, y'know?

"Oh! Hello! I'm Soichiro Watari, this is my himbo, Tsutsu!" He beamed, leaning to the side and punching at Tsutomo's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Kidding, kidding! But I'm the Ultimate Painter, and he's a gang leader."

"Ah?" That was a casual way to say that this massive guy's claim to fame was delinquency and crime. 

Tsutomo gently shoving the painter away. "Tsutomo Toda, got nothing important to say 'side from that, so don't bother me." 

Ouch, he could really feel the love in that response. Might as well go back to Yuna…

"He's just cranky cuz the field trip cut into his daily nap time, don't worry about it." He flicked a pink rubber band onto his thumb as he spoke.

The gang leader snorted, but closed his eye and leaned back in his seat, exiting the conversation via nap times was an effective means, Koki supposed. 

"Alright… sorry to bother you two then, uh, I should head back to Yuna-"

"What's your favorite flower?"

"Huh? Uh, purple hyacinths… why do you ask?"

"It's a secret for now! But thank you!"

"Uh, alright then."

"See ya later! It was fun talking to you, even if it was very brief, Koki."

"I'll see you later, I guess…." 

He probably wouldn't, the gang guy was scary, and they seemed to be attached at the hip… Koki was a grown man. If he wanted to be beaten up, he could go pick a fight himself, he didn't need to hang around Godzilla's humansona for it to happen.

So back to Yuna he went.


	8. Prologue: End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobs* I swear I've been working as fast as my executive dysfunction will let me. 
> 
> Anyways sort of changed my writing style bc I like to think I'm funny when I'm really not.

Yuna was exactly where he had left her - engaged in whatever Yusuke was talking about. It was… quite noticeable that the maid wasn't giving Anzai any chance to talk, things seemed tense between those two for sure.

He approached his seat, fiddling with his sleeves, only to be blocked by Yuna as she stood up.

"Hey, we haven't seen the clinic or amphitheater yet, have we? We need to see them."

"Uh, I think I saw the amphitheater? Definitely not the clinic though…"

"Mhm, we'll head there next then, c'mon."

"R- Right now?"

"We've got time to kill til dinner, Yusuke says it's still… four hours to go."

“Okay… Uh, so to the clinic then… Lead the way.”

\----

They explored the rest of the camp, even finding an odd cabin all by itself, though tragically, the door was locked. 

There wasn’t much to comment on, really, the infirmary seemed quite typical, aside from blood bags stored inside a little mini-fridge. There were some medicines scattered about, but nothing too strange, other than the Viagra on the second shelf. Normal stuff, really.

And the amphitheater… well, it was just that. A Mini-stage outside. This was starting to feel like a big waste of time, in all honesty. Not that he’d say that out loud, Yuna seemed content to just waltz around and scribble every last detail down onto her notepad, and he figured he should let her do that… even though he really would like to go back to the dining hall, and sit down. Or check out the lounge portion of the dining hall… He had seen bookshelves fully stocked back there. Even sitting by the lake would be nicer than wandering around…

But they finally arrived at the cabins. Eight on the right for the boys, eight on the left for the girls, the sections divided by a dirt path with flowers all around. It was sort of pretty, even if Koki still wasn’t the biggest fan of the outdoors. He could appreciate the camp’s groundskeeper’s attention to detail too, catnip plants surrounded every cabin’s door and windows, as a safeguard against mosquitos. 

“Ah.. We have 30 minutes left, I think we should check out our rooms real quick… Hm, a bit odd that there’s a scanner instead of physical keys, but I’m assuming it’s for security purposes.”

“Uh, how do we get in though, if there’s a scanner with no-”

“I’m gonna assume they left the doors unlocked for now, if not, I hope you know how to smash a window, Koki.” Yuna’s monotone voice made it difficult to tell if she was teasing him, or if she was considering vandalism as a casual solution. “You might want to shower though, you’re still all covered in dirt, and I think Yusuke might throttle you if you track mud into the dining hall, hah.”

“Yeah, you’re right… Uh, see you at dinner then, Yuna? Can I sit with you?”

“Huh? I don’t get why you’re asking, but of course.”

“Thanks…” Yeah, that sounded a little desperate now that he thought about it, fuck.

The two headed to their respective cabins, and Koki noted who his neighbors were. The cabins seemed to be organized by last names, alphabetical, putting him in between Akinori and Shino. He could handle that… both of them seemed like okay people, and he was grateful that he wasn’t next to someone like Shinji. He couldn’t be sure of how thick the cabin walls were, and he knew that boy was LOUD. He felt so sorry for Shino and, maybe even Tsutomo. Sleepless nights were a hell untold. 

The door opened with ease, and the cool air inside was a godsend compared to the atrocity that was the boiling sun. This was Koki’s first time at a camp and he already fucking despised it just because of the heat and walking, what the actual fuck.

His room seemed comfortable, maybe a little plain, but definitely still comfortable. The wood-log walls were well-polished and smooth, with a large TV hung up on the left wall, directly across from his bed. There was also a set of drawers, a nightstand, and surprisingly, a vanity desk, with a simple notebook and phone device on it. He hadn’t brought his phone, or any of his things… he didn’t think anyone else had either. 

But again, to his surprise, as he closed the door behind him, and walked to the drawers, inside were sets of clothing. Not just casual outfits and sleepwear, but inside another drawer there were suit pieces, including a tie, and in the drawer below, his swimsuit and plain workout clothes. Where had Fuwashika gotten these from? 

No matter, he should just check out the attached bathroom, he couldn’t forget what he had come here for, a shower and fresh clothes.

The bathroom was simple enough, nothing out of the ordinary to really comment on. The water was clear and clean, and the temperatures were decent… Shower time.

\--

Anyways! It didn’t take him long to finish up and change, so he decided he might as well examine the notebook and phone.

The notebook was a simple composition book, with his name written on the front, and a pen neatly tucked inside. The pages were all completely blank, and the inside of the back cover only made mention of it being a typical camper diary, for mental health reasons… pog.

He picked up the phone, noting the bee symbol on the back, and turned it on. 

The interface seemed simple enough, with only a few apps visible, strangely though, he couldn't access any of them. Hm.

He set the phone back down, and left the cabin at that, making his way back towards the dining hall.

\----

The dining hall was at full capacity, dinner already served and everyone fully seated… except for Koki, of course. Thankfully, Yuna seemed to have grabbed both a seat and a plate next to her, which he quickly (and gratefully) took. 

The food looked and smelled amazing, way better than the ramen he always made for lunch (in his defense, he didn’t really know how to cook), and he honestly had to take a moment to stare at it.

Orange and white salmon with a side of herb-roasted potatoes and carrots strewn around… So much better than dollar store ramen. He didn’t hesitate to dig in after that. Though by dig in, he meant quietly cut it up while avoiding eye contact with any of the people sitting near him.

Yuna wasn’t saying anything, so he assumed she was just the type to prefer eating in silence. Understandable, and truly a vibe… he wasn’t really enjoying the whole “everyone eats dinner together” deal, and looking around, he could tell others weren’t too happy either.

At one table, he saw Shinji, Marise, Shino and Yusuke together, chattering away loudly, their faces turning red from excitement as they laughed about something together. He could also see Shinji and Yusuke eyeing each other in an overly-friendly way, which had caught someone else’s attention.

At a quiet table, those seated at it spread apart, he could see Anzai staring at those two, an odd expression on his face as he scraped his fork against the wooden table, surely leaving marks behind.

At the other end of Anzai’s table sat Yama, who ate in a weirdly elegant way, as if she were dining at a fine restaurant instead of a cabin at a worn down camp. Near her was Soichiro and Toda, the two’s chat being the only noise coming from that table, the other two occupants utterly silent.

The third table had Norio, Ayaka, Akinori, and the twins. Norio was just eating, so nothing to be said there, and Akinori… literally falling asleep onto his plate wasn’t exactly surprising, though Ayaka trying to shake him awake and talk with him was. She had seemed so shy earlier…

The twins were talking amongst themselves, though, at that moment, they seemed an inverse of when he had met them- Umi quietly picking at her meal as she listened to her sister’s rambling. It was kind of sweet.

Only one person sat with him and Yuna, and that was Risu, though, she seemed anxious about something… Did she have an allergy? He didn’t recall Shino bothering to ask about allergies…

“He didn’t have to, there’s a cabinet in the pantry that lists any food allergies of ours.”

“Ah- How did you-”

“You’ve been mumbling to yourself, Koki.”

His face heated up within seconds. “Um- Well, I was just…”

“I’m not judging you,” She sounded amused at his embarrassment. “I’m spying too, it’s kind of fun.”

“Oh…”

Huh, pretty cool of the camp to keep something like that, assuming Shino had read them, there was little risk of anyone getting sick. 

“Wonder where Fuwashika is… do you think he’s really our professor?”

She shrugged. “Probably not, may just be a walking security camera for our real one. He’ll probably be here soon though.”

“Alright… uh, how’d you know about the cabinet?”

“Yusuke told me about it. Did you know they have every brand of coffee back there? Plus soup. Lots of soup.”

Koki blinked.

“I’m probably gonna stay behind so I can refill my thermos.”

“With coffee?”

“With soup, Koki, I need something to drink while I explore, y’know.”

What the fuck. Who the fuck drinks soup like that?

“Huh. Okay.”

\---

The rest of dinner was pretty quiet, and before long, everyone had finished their plates. The only thing keeping them all from leaving and heading to their cabins was an announcement that came over the speakers. Fuwashika had finally made himself known again, telling them all to sit still while he prepared to tell them all about the camp’s features and activities. 

Within a few minutes of the announcement, the plush deer appeared in front of them, holding a copy of the phone Koki had seen in his cabin in his little hand (hoof?). 

“Hello, dearest students! I’m sure you’ve all had an excellent day, right? All of you have said hi to one another? Yes, yes? Good! Now, now, I’m sure you’ve all noticed that there’s very little tech allowed here- after all, this is meant to be a nature retreat, to encourage you all to begin bonding with each other! So, aside from the TV in the lounge, there’s no media per say.”

Even though they were college freshmen, Koki could hear a few of his classmates groan like a bunch of high-schoolers in response.

“Oh, hush. It’s not that bad. Have you all taken the time to visit your cabins? I hope so, because I’m going to address them now… For today only, they’ve been left unlocked, but tomorrow and onwards, you will need to lock and unlock them with your monophones, like the one I have here.” The deer waved his copy around as he spoke. “The monophones are named after the camp, obviously- Camp Monomitsu, understood? Good, good, now, try not to lose them… they’re extremely expensive, and it comes out of *my* paycheck.”

Monomitsu? Odd name for a camp, then again though, the camp’s lake was named Lake Mizu… so maybe the camp’s founder was just lazy. Couldn’t blame them.

“Now! The features! Aside from serving as a digital key for your cabins, the monophone also serves as a way for you to keep an eye on our camp’s rules, map, and for you to easily message and reach me or your classmates. The monophone has NO internet access.”

“What about our families, or friends outside of school?” Fumiyo popped her head up, a concerned look on her face.

“Oh, don’t worry! You’ll be able to write and receive letters to your loved ones, I’m not trying to totally isolate you, after all.”

“Okay… That makes sense, I guess.”

“Furthermore, there’s no need to worry about pets, the university will look after them for you while we’re away at camp! So just take the time to- hrk- relax.”

“...?” Koki couldn’t help but feel like something really fucking bad was about to happen.

And something really fucking bad did begin to happen- Fuwashika began choking, and a disgusting buzzing sound filled the air as the deer’s stomach began bulging in an especially strange manner.

Understandably, the class began to freak out at the sight, except for Akinori, who was still asleep on his plate. Jesus Christ, that boy could sleep through anything, couldn’t he?

Koki wanted to say something, to call out and ask what was happening, but at that moment, the same buzzing that was coming from Fuwashika’s mouth began filling his head, and he couldn’t, c̶͔̲̠͚̆̾̒͢͞͝o̴̢̼̫͚͉͉̙̼͉͑̈̚̚͠͡͠͞͝ͅư̷̧̛̙̤͍̮̭͆͜l̨̛͙̭̺͐̊͂̐̑͋́͟͝d̵͈̮̗̳̰̅͐̈́́͋n̶̢͉̰͕̟̒͑̆̉͝'̴̰͍̭͉̮̹̟̌̋̄̿͡ţ̵̯̣̩̝̠̦͙͆̅̌̾̆ ţ̶̛̪̼̮̰̠̯̱̰̅̇̑h͔̜͙̱̼̪̅̓͐͌̈́͛̌͡i̵̢̞̦͙̟̤̎̔̈́̈́̓̒̕ņ̫̥̖̳̺̃̃̈̀̌̅͗͢͞͠k̷̙͔̯̣̞͉̘̓͊́̈́͊̉ ä̮̖͇̫̘͔̳̟̯̅͌̿͊̕͞ņ̵̹̙̙̞̑̍̇͒͊̽͒̕͜ͅy̷̢̦̝̺̝͉͗̇̊̇̊͠͠m͎̪̟̱̖̟͔͆̍̾̉̾̃̌̕͟͢o̡̱̟̼̺͈̞͑̽́̒̅͘̕͠r̠̘̲͎͌̔̽̎̎͜ȅ̸̻̖͕͍̬͛̎͞͠.

He was barely able to look up, to see the grand spectacle. He could hear people yelling and panicking but he couldn't understand it, he couldn't hear it.

He heard the boom though, as Fuwashika exploded, mechanical parts flying across the room as the class screamed, and something new came from where he had been- bees. Not one, not two, but an entire swarm, surrounding a creature similar to Fuwashika.

It was a goddamned mechanical bee, equipped with a little crown, and wings, and a stinger. And-

The buzzing was too much to handle, it felt like his ears were melting off his head, and his vision went blurred and messy. 

He fell out of his seat, and everything went black.

\--- POV: Yuna Tsutsui

A loud thump was what tore Yuna's attention away from the disaster before her, and when she looked to the side, she noticed that Koki had fallen over, unconscious. Hm, guess he fainted.

She turned back to the bee, staring quietly as her classmates panicked. Sure, it was odd, but hey, odd things happen everyday, don't they? She was just curious about how this would go…

The bee beamed (or should Yuna say beemed?) at the panicked group, before beginning its own speech. 

"Hello there! I'm suuuuure you're all dying to know what just happened! Well, as the kids say, TLDR: I'm your real professor, and Fuwa's fucking dead now! Got it? Any questions? No? Moving on! I'd go in a huge rant about how you're all here forever until you kill someone, but I'm sure the important folks here are sick of that already."

No one said anything, Yuna guessed they were afraid to.

"Wow, y'all are boring AF. Anyways, yeah, no one leaves til a bitch gets murdered, can be any method, idrc, have fun kids!"

"... Murder? Surely you're kidding." Boomer- Yama spoke next, apparently unaware that typically bees don't commit felonies just to joke about murder.

"Do I look like I'm kidding? But yes. Murder. Don't bother whining about how people will miss you or come looking for you- I've got automated letters going out! Neat system, huh?"

"What the fuck? No seriously, what the actual fuck?!" Norio was the first (and only one stupid enough) to get aggressive towards the bee thing. "What's stopping me from ripping you apart?"

The bee waved her hand, summoning a swarm of bees to her side. "Well, for one, my kingdom, for two, there's weapons hidden around everywhere. For three, you also can't try to run, I got an electric fence up in this bitch, and on god I will sting you to death, twink boy."

"T… twink?"

"Oh yeah, I updated your rulebook, not that any of you probably read it beforehand."

Yuna had, but she felt that wasn't important to the situation, so she stayed quiet, instead leaning over to poke at Koki's face. She hoped he'd wake up soon, she didn't feel like having to recap all this later.

"Go read it now, cuz like, I don't have many rules, so if you do break them, I'm totally gonna have to kill you, got it?"

Well, Yuna wasn't one to argue with authority (she preferred subtle undermining), so she flipped open her monophone, and opened her rulebook app, ignoring the cries and fear from her classmates.

'1. Campers must remain in camp territory for the entire duration of the trip.

2\. Littering is strictly prohibited, pick your damn trash up. Vandalism is also prohibited, you goddamned blubbering delinquents.

3\. Violence against the professor is a major violation of both school and camp rules. Violence against each other though, is encouraged. 

4\. You may explore the campgrounds and do as you like, so long as no rules are violated in the process.

5\. Anyone who kills a fellow camper/student and gets away with it, will be permitted to graduate from the camp and go home.

6\. The professor may add rules as she sees fit.

~ Thank you for reading (and following!) Miss Monohachi's rules ~'

Huh, Monohachi? Made sense, she was a bee… oh, yeah, the crown and kingdom comment made so much sense now. She was a queen bee.

When Yuna looked up, Monohachi had already disappeared, leaving behind a hysterical and terrified group.

Yusuke and Soi seemed to be the only relatively calm ones, with the maid quickly gathering everyone's focus.

"Everyone! Please, deep breaths, try to relax as best as you can! Freaking out won't do us any good."

As usual, Yama could not tolerate other opinions. "How am I supposed to relax when I was just told my choices were to kill or die here?! What about my mother? What about the school? How do we stay calm knowing that no one is coming for us?"

"... Do you not trust your mother? Everyone, think for a moment, please. Surely our families will notice that these letters are not really from us? I don't know about you, but my mother and father would definitely be able to tell the difference between me and a fake."

"I…"

"We'll be alright, we just need to wait for everything to clear up."

Soi moved to stand near her, smiling. "I couldn't have said it better myself, Yusuke. It's okay to be scared right now, but please don't assume we're all doomed."

Yuna stood up, finally deciding to contribute to their discussion. "Let's just take it a day at a time, and head to our cabins for the night."

She looked at the group in front of her, trying to decide who she'd ask to carry Koki back to his dorm for her.

Definitely not either of the twins- Umi was too short to carry Koki (plus she was hugging her sister), and Fumi was busy sobbing into her sleeves. Poor thing.

Norio was still in shock over being called a twink, and despite what you'd expect from someone with Shino's appearance, he was blubbering like a baby, with Marise on her tiptoes trying to comfort him.

Ayaka was already carrying the still-sleeping Akinori on her back (man, they'd only known each other for a day, and she was already carrying him around?), and Tsutomo looked ready to commit a war crime, so Yuna resigned herself to asking the rockstar.

"Shinji?"

"Huh? Oh, heya babe… man, this is some tricky shit we've gotten into, huh?"

"Yeah… can you help me carry Koki to his cabin? He fainted, and he's a little too heavy for me to handle alone."

"Sure, anything for a pretty girl and boy." He smiled, but it wasn't confident or smug like the one he had on his face before. It was nervous and forced, and she felt compelled to return it, just to reassure him a bit.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to tell him you think he's pretty when he wakes up."

"And rob me of the chance to tell him myself? Unwicked."

\- Prologue END


End file.
